


The Fucking Couch (literally)

by Creampuffie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Couch Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Swearing, Top Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creampuffie/pseuds/Creampuffie
Summary: Asahi is a horny little (well......big) fucker and wants Noya's huge dick but is too scared to ask for it.This sounds like crack, I promise it's not.Also im shit at writing.





	The Fucking Couch (literally)

Asahi was really horny - insatiable too and wanted some cock _now_. so, he did the logical thing and looked over at his boyfriend Noya who was definitely not paying attention to him and surprisingly trying to study, and right now Asahi _needed_ attention. But the thing about Asahi was that he was too damn timid to say anything to Noya about this.....problem so he kind of just suffers in silence or hovers like a bee around a flower until he asks him what he needs.

Asahi ran his hands through his long brown locks and felt a whine form in the back of his throat, which miraculously, or not, caught the attention of Noya who turned around and raised an eyebrow. Asahi shyly made eye-contact and blushed heavily. _Why was he already so nervous?_ He kind of felt bad, he didn't want to distract Noya from his studying...he shifted on the couch and was smacked in the face with his arousal. He was just _so_ horny.

Noya told him time and time again that you have to be selfish sometimes, so, with that he got up slowly and made his way over to Noya sporting his half-chub.

Noya eyed him and opened his legs so Asahi could stand between them. And even though Asahi was looking down on Noya, they both knew who was in charge.

"Kneel"

"Yes, Sir" 

 Noya brought his hand to Asahi's hair and he leaned into the touch, a whimper leaving him without permission.

"Tell me what you want, baby" Noya said quietly, though his voice still dripped in dominance, he continued to gently smooth his way through Asahi's tangles.

"I want _you,_ please Sir" Asahi slightly shuffled on his knees.

"You want to be good for me don't you? Hm?" Noya smirked that fucking smirk and stroked over Asahi's cheek. Once. Twice.

And suddenly Asahi's hair is being pulled up into a makeshift ponytail and Noya's basketballs shorts are being pulled down and- Oh fuck here Noya was in all his glory half-hard and most definitely growing, fast. So big and girthy for someone so small. And all Asahi wanted to do was to nuzzle at his cock and suck him off until he got his cum.

Noya dragged him up to his mouth by his hair and gave Asahi him a wet and hungry kiss, all tongue and swollen lips. Asahi nibbled on Noya's bottom lip then sucked it into his mouth. 

"Fuck you're so hot"

Asahi blushed heavily, again, at the compliment and shied away from Noya's heavy gaze. But Noya pulled his head up locked eyes with Asahi.

A look of silent permission and trust.

Asahi took a leap and eyed Noya's full, hard cock and nuzzled his thigh. Noya let out a soft sigh.

"You're so good for me, so obedient"

Asahi slightly shuffled on his knees and leaned towards Noya's cock and opened his mouth. Noya pushed his cock head between his plush, kiss-swollen lips. Asahi started to suckle and lick at Noya's length letting out little mewls. He placed his hands on Noya's thighs.

"Ah ah, hands behind your back" Asahi complied and looked up through his lashes at Noya who brought his hands to the sides of Asahi's face.

"I'm gonna fuck your throat" Asahi nodded.

He started slow, at first. Sliding his cock over his tongue to the back of his throat and held Asahi there for a few seconds until he saw tears pool in his eyes then pulled Asahi's head back. He gasped for air and licked his lips, Noya groaned. He pulled his head back down and really started to thrust, Asahi's throat tightened and convulsed around his cock which made him buck his hips more; tears flowed down Asahi's face as he kept his throat and jaw lax. Noya pulled him down again and kept him there until he saw Asahi's eyes roll back and pulled him off.

Fresh oxygen flooded into Asahi's lungs as he panted and panted, his hands still behind his back. 

"You're so fucking perfect, you almost made me cum Asahi. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Sir" Asahi rasped.

Noya stood up and and manhandled Asahi to the couch where he told Asahi to "stay fucking put." But Asahi's own cock hadn't been stimulated and he was painfully hard, so he snaked his hand down his bottoms, gripped himself tenderly but dared not to pleasure himself or he'd get a spanking. Asahi did not want a spanking. 

Noya came back only a moment later with some lube and a row of condoms. He waltzed over to the couch where Asahi was sat and pulled down Asahi's jogging bottoms to reveal that he was definitely wearing no boxers but had a plug in.

"You're gonna kill me, baby" 

Asahi couldn't help it, he'd been insatiable since this morning- rocking on a dildo until he came and then stuffing a plug in his used hole. And now Noya is looking at him like he's going to devour him. Asahi can't help but moan. Noya lifted Asahi's legs onto his shoulders and palmed his ass and slapped it making Asahi moan again.

"S-sir, please fuck me" He was begging now but if he didn't get fucked soon he'd explode.

"How can I say no to you?" Noya questioned but nonetheless pulled the plug out of his ass and replaced it with three of his fingers. Asahi moaned again, louder this time and- oh lord Noya had already found his sweet spot without effort, Asahi feels like he's going to _die already._

Noya definitely knows what he's doing, dragging his fingers over his prostate then pumping them fast, then purposely missing it. This has Asahi letting out uncontrollable moans and whimpers, his legs twitching on every stroke. 

"Yu- Sir I'm gonna cum, oh my god" Noya continued to rub firm, tight circles on his prostate and started to stroke his cock slowly. It sent Asahi over the edge, he tried to clasp his thighs together but Nishinoya continued the onslaught of overstimulation. He saw stars as Noya finally finished his torture, though as soon as he stopped Asahi fucked back onto his fingers.

"Can't let me go can you?" Noya rolled the condom on and slicked himself up with lube. He pulled Asahi up until his chest was on the top of the couch and pushed in slowly, so slowly that Asahi fucked himself the rest of the way down and let out a guttural moan. 

With that Noya lost all control, fucking into Asahi mercilessly barely giving time for him to adjust. 

"You were made for me Asahi, you take me so fucking well"

"You can cum just on my cock can't you?"

"Just like that"

Asahi was so fucking close, he didn't even think he needed anyone to touch him. 

"Cum for me Asahi"

And just like that, his legs start to shake and he's coming and coming and coming and Noya won't stop fucking right into his sweet spot. And he can't breathe and it's all too much and he thinks he might be crying but shit this is what he wanted and Noya delivered.

And then he feels Noya shoot his load on his back and suddenly Asahi is sniffling into Noya's shoulder because he's such a good and caring boyfriend, Asahi loves him so much and he thinks he's saying it out loud and Noya's whispering praise into his ear and saying he loves him so much and that he's so good. And Asahi can't handle it.

"Asahi, I'm here, calm down for me"

He breathes in and out, slowly this time and smiles. 

He loves his boyfriend so much.

* * *

* * *

 

Whilst Noya goes and gets Asahi some blankets Asahi eats some fruit that Noya cut up for him. He feels so satiated and filled with love and hopes Noya comes back fast so they can snuggle on the couch.

"Can we cuddle?"

"Fuck yeah"


End file.
